RainRainTheRosey.
Once I was sitting in my desk playing other games not knowing the Roblox page was open a while after I noticed because of my good old friend RainRainTheRosey she messaged me that's how I noticed. She said in the messages Hi Karen join me I said Sure thing Rosey! So I did join her everything was normal we would always play together and chit chat for a little bit and kept repeating that every day. A little while I joined her game everything was different her game used to be orange and I noticed everything is blue now I thought to myself ''something has to do with the color. So I left the game and play other games somehow she started being inactive. I'll admit I was kinda sad to see her inactive cause she was the only friend who would ever come online and play with me. The next day I forgot about it and played other games trying to find friends. Hours later I found some friends they were such amazing friends they treated me like I was their best friends even tho I was only their friend. They treated me like how Rosey treated me I got over rosey I was too distracted playing with my new friends. Rosey came online one day I really didn't care about her coming online that much. I had new friends I was kinda mad at her for leaving me with no one will at least that what I thought. She said Hey let's play my placse I know she meant place she probably was like eight or seven or maybe even five. I said to her no I didn't feel bad at all when I said that. She said y r u so mean now:( I ignored her and played my favorite e games with my new friends she spammed me I guess she was really mad she spammed me saying Stop ignoring me! I finally said this is all your fault when I said that she got so sad. I unfriended her. One hour past and I noticed she was in our game I saw her spawn I was so scared in my settings it said only friends can join me but rosey randomly joined me. She said Join my plasce or else so I did I private messaged my friend brb she waited there for hours just for me she had to go to sleep so she messaged me I gtg sorry but bye. I joined rosey she pretended like I was her friend even tho I was not she started talking about her favorite stuff to do I wasn't paying that much attention to her I was just on my phone messaging my friends from school and telling them how annoying rosey was for some reason my screen froze I thought it just crashed. When I left the game rosey said Hey join back!:( I did and she just kept talking about her favorite things to do she suddenly said ha ha ha :) I was so confused I said What's so funny she ignored she said it's relly cold here:( when she said that my computer froze and I saw myself in Roblox all frozen with ice all on me I was so scared I left. I unfriended her and blocked her and tried to forget about everything like I said I knew the color blue had something to do with this game. I hope I will never see her again. AT ALL. Edit: This is not edited By the author. This is For Reviewing This Story Video: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtRUtugQDRI&t=179s[[Category:Site Based]] Category:Users